


In the Darkest Hour

by Lamia



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Charles?"<br/>"Erik?"<br/>"Listen to me carefully..."<br/>"No! Your mind feels different. Who are you?!"<br/>"There's no time to explain!"</p><p>Quick sketches. One shot. Based on X-Men Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this little idea after I learned about the X-Men Apocalypse movie.  
> The feel was so raw I just needed to draw it out. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
